His Alice
by CrazyLady17
Summary: Tarrant tried to forget her. He fears he will never see her again. Alice then returns to him. Will they share the same feelings for each other? warning: LEMON for later chapters. I suck at summaries. My first fanfic with Tarrant&Alice!
1. Tarrant's Pain

I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. TIM BURTON DOES.

Sorry this is so short, all of the chapters are quite short. My first atempt with this couple. Reviews are welcome but please; no Flames people!

Chapter 2 will be up soon! enjoy :p

* * *

His Alice

Chapter 1: Tarrant's Pain

Tarrant sat in his workroom with a blank stare in his eyes. For the past 2 months he had been doing everything he could to keep from thinking about her. Now, he sat alone, his hands sore and cut up, with no more ideas. His thoughts began to wonder…

[_Flashback]_

_Her golden hair was the first thing he noticed. The curly mess of hair that flowed so long down her back. True she was only 8 years old, and he surely wouldn't say he loved her, but there was something about her. She was unique, special. Somehow he knew at that moment, she was there for more then to just save his world, Underland. Because at that moment, he was happy for the first time in what seemed like forever. The day she came to Underland…_

[End flashback]

Tarrant smiled as he recalled how she had called it "Wonderland" when she first arrived. His heart and happiness had died when she had left. Here it was 10 years later, and he had been so thrilled when the Oraculum foretold if her return. And even though she was not her proper size, the happiness had returned the few days that she had returned.

His love for her seemed more real now; it grew stronger every day she was with him. She had risked her life to free him from the bloody big-head. He watched her with love and deep concern when she fought, and slayed, the Jabberwocky. Indeed, when she stood before him about to leave for the second time, he held back the urge to hold her and kiss her. And he had watched her fade away. His heart died once again.

Tarrant let his tears fall. No one was around, so why should he care? He couldn't hold her in his arms, tell her how beautiful she is, or how much he loves her. He loves her more then life it's self, and now she's gone.

He'll never see her again. His sweetling. His heart. His world.

His Alice.

* * *

Author's note: thanks for reading! I just recently added on to this chapter and now I'll be posting chapter 2 in a little while :)


	2. Her Return

Chapter 2 is finally up! Enjoy people

I own none of these characters; Tim Burton does.

* * *

Alice laid down on her bed in complete exhaustion. She was finally home from her long 2 month trip to China. The business was great, and her father's friend had made her a permanent part of it. But still, she felt empty. Something was missing, and she knew what, or rather who, it was.

She hadn't stopped thinking about Tarrant since she left. She still dreamt of Underland but now the dreams were mostly of him. She longed to see him again. As weird and scary as it seemed to her, she knew she had fallen in love with him. He was a most unlikely choice, one she never saw coming. But she knew it, and she was happy…or she would be if she could be with him.

She sighed as she thought of him. She missed him so much it hurt. She began to recall her last moments in Underland, with him standing in front of her. How close he had been, how she had longed to wrap her arms around him and stay there with him forever. She knew she had to come back to Above, but it killed her to see the pain in his eyes.

Suddenly Alice sat up in bed and exclaimed to herself, "What am I doing? I'll just go there right now!" She quickly put on a light blue dress and her heavy blue coat and stepped out into the cold night. She took her pony and raced towards the gardens she hadn't seen in months. She walked the paths she knew so well and arrived at the rabbit hole. It was a lot scarier because it was in the middle of the night, but she jumped in. After she got through the small door, she saw McTwisp standing there.

"Alice! It's so good to see you again. The Oraculum foretold of your return."

He handed her some Upelchekin, just enough to make her the proper size. "Thanks McTwisp! Does the Hatter know I'm here?"

He got a sad look on his face. "No. No one has seen him since last week. He's awfully depressed."

Alice almost cried when she heard this. "When did this start?"

"After you left us..." McTwisp quietly answered.

Just as soon as she was going to reply, Chess appeared in front of her. "Shall I take you to him love?"

She smiled a weak smile. "Please and thank you, Chess."

They arrived at his house and Chess left her there. She did not know what she was going to say. So she knocked twice and waited…minutes went by…still no answer. She knocked louder and called out, "Hatter, please let me in. It's me, Alice." When she got no reply, she tried the door. It was unlocked, so she went inside.

She could hear a piano being played, she followed the sound. And he found him, facing away from her, playing a very sad song and she could tell he was slightly crying. She carefully walked up to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tarrant…"

"Who dares disturb me?" He shouts, obviously surprised. He turns around quickly and stops. He stares into her eyes. "Alice?"

"Yes Tarrant, it's me."

He was speechless. He swallowed and quietly said, "You've come back." It was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes, and I'm here to stay." She replied while gazing into his large, emerald eyes. She saw them light up, a smile formed on his face, and his entire body seemed to be stronger. She smiled to, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her. She felt him do the same to her. "I'm not going away ever again."

She could feel him start to cry again and was afraid she had said the wrong thing. "Have I upset you?" and asked and pulled away to look at him again. Indeed he was crying, but he was also smiling.

"No, you haven't. I'm happy, so so happy!"

She smiled a small smile. Then she slowly leaned in to him and ever so slightly, kissed him. Her lips were so soft and sweet. He kissed her back, she tasted of raspberries. Both felt their hearts start to race, and when they pulled away, she looked deep into his eyes, keeping her lips so close they were still slightly touching his.

"Tarrant, I love you."

He smiled at the sound of his name, properly pronounce, flowing from her gorgeous mouth.

"I love you too, My Alice."

They fell into another embrace, tasting each other passionately yet sweetly and very gently. Finally, both Tarrant and his Alice, were home.

* * *

End of Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to post, I've been busy. I promise Chapter 3 will be up soon! Please review and no Flames please! 3


	3. Mirana's Decision

Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy :)

Once again, I do not own the characters.

* * *

Tarrant let Alice stay there for the night. He let her have his bedroom, but she awake early in the morning and asked him to sleep there with her. Although a little nervous, he could not say no to her. And he'd kick himself if he passed the opportunity to hold her beautiful body close to his. It was difficult for him to keep himself under control, but he had just gotten her back. He didn't want her to think badly of him should she feel his…umm…excitement.

They slept until it was time for breakfast. He made her mint tea with cherry and raspberry scones. Thackery and Mally were not there, so it was just him and Alice. After breakfast he told her they had to go see Queen Mirana to tell her the news of Alice returning to Underland.

The whole way there Alice was excited. She thought of Mirana as a sister, it would be good to see her again. They entered Marmoreal and went to the queen's office.

'Alice, my dear!" She exclaimed, "How wonderful to see you." She let them in and hugged Alice. "So, you have decided to stay?"

Alice still found it freaky how Mirana knew things no one else knew. "Yes, I have."

"I see." She turned to Tarrant. "I would like to speak with Alice alone, please." He bowed and exited the room. "My dear, I am thrilled. We've really missed you. But, I feel there's a special reason for your decision." She looked at Alice with her large, soft eyes.

Alice took a deep breath. "Yes, there definitely is. I am in love with Tarrant, and he loves me too. I've never been so happy!" She said while smiling at her friend.

Mirana smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you have found your Bond-Mate. Which is like a Soul-Mate in Above, but a much stronger connection." She paused, not quite sure what else to say. "…So, you wish to live with him?"

"I very much do."

Mirana smiled and hugged her. "I am thrilled, for both of you," she said softly. "Tarrant, please come in!" she called. He entered again. "Alice wishes to remain with you, and so I shall allow. And Alice, I'd like to offer you a job, here working for me."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Alice exclaimed, "Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure; you shall start in 2 days. It will give you time to adjust. You both may go." Mirana hugged Alice again and watched them leave, Tarrant holding Alice's hand. She smiled, but it was weak.

She loved Alice, more then she knew Alice loved her. When Alice had told her she loves Tarrant, Mirana almost considered telling her she could not live with him. But she was truly happy, and Mirana did not want Alice to suffer. And if Alice wanted Tarrant, she would get him. Mirana would give and do anything for her. No matter what it did to Mirana emotionally.

Mirana went to her chambers and felt like crying. She was hurt, but there was one thing that gave her the courage to hold back her tears. That Alice was still her friend, closer than anyone else to her. And she will see her now that she works here in the palace.

She could not have Alice, but she could still look on from afar. And that was good enough for her…for now.

* * *

This pretty much sets up for what is to come in Chapter 5

Next Chapter will be a lemon! :) Get read for the lemony goodness. Chapter 4 up soon, please review

:)


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE NOT CHAP 4 PLEASE READ IT

So, I've decided I will not update this story until I have completely written the rest of the chapters. I have my reasons for this. So this will take at least a week, maybe more. That's all I wanted to say.


	5. A Night Of Passion

Finally got everything done! Here is Chapter 4; Enjoy! I do not own the movie or characters! THIS IS A LEMON PEOPLE! ;)

* * *

When they arrived home (wow, it felt good to call it their home), Alice wanted to take a bath. Tarrant's breath hitched at the thought. She, his Alice, his beautiful sweetling, would be naked…in his bathtub. He quickly showed her to the bathroom.

"Wait in my room when you are done, I shall return with something for you."And with that, he rushed off to his workroom.

Alice chose cherry-scented soap and sank into the hot water. It felt so good to relax and feel clean. She began wondering what her Hatter was up to. Surely it was important, he had left so quickly. She put the thought out of her mind and began drifting off to sleep…

Meanwhile, Tarrant was hard at work. He had already finished a lovely pair of boots, a black bra/panty set, and stockings for her. Now, he had to make the dress. He had chosen a soft lavender fabric with a fine white lace. All the while he thought of her, in the bath, how beautiful her body must be fully unclothed. He thought about it so much, that by the time he was done with the dress, he was painfully hard.

"Great," he muttered to himself, "I can't let my sweetling see me like this! Well…perhaps I could…" No! What was he thinking? Would he dare do that with her only right down the hallway? But his thoughts kept going to her, and soon he could not stand it. He knew she was still in the bath, and figured, what would it hurt? He couldn't let her see him. Besides God only knew what he'd do if he were with her right now. He could not allow himself to lose control and take her like that. That would come when she was ready. His mind made up, he unbuttoned his trousers and grasped his almost purple erection.

He thought of her gorgeous figure, the way she felt when he held her close to him. How much he wanted to just unclothe her and make love to her. To hear her moan and call his name as he thrusts deep into her willing body. And the more he thought, the faster he stroked, until he cried out her name in pure, animalistic ecstasy. He sat still, breathing heavily, until he could regain his composure. He heard the water draining and set to work on a hat to match her dress, all the while smiling with satisfaction.

Alice awake and thought she heard her name being called. She listened, but after a few moments she heard nothing. So she cleaned herself and got out of the bath. She put on his robe, which smelled deliciously of him, and went to his bedroom. As she sat on the bed, he knocked on the door.

"May I come in, Sweetling?"

"Of course Tarrant."

"Close your eyes my dear, no peaking!"

Alice did as she was told. Tarrant laid the entire outfit on the bed. "Okay, open up!" She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh Tarrant! They are wonderful!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you so much, my Tarrant"

Tarrant's heart raced at the sight of her wearing his robe. And when she kissed him, he could feel the urge coming back. "I'm glad you like them sweetling. I'll allow you to get them on." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

Alice put on the outfit and examined herself in the mirror. It fit her perfectly. She opened the door to allow Tarrant to see her. "Darling you look absolutely gorgeous! That color is definitely right for you."

"I agree, even thought my favorite color is blue. But I love it, thank you so much."

He grinned, and took her for a walk through the woods to a small brook that flowed through. He looked into her eyes. "I'm really glad you've come back to me. I never want to lose you again."

She smiled and gently touched his soft, pale face. "I'll never leave you again, my love. I love you so much."

"And I love you, my Alice."

He gently kissed her soft, pink lips. She kissed him back, but with more passion, need, desire. She opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened and let her explore every inch of his mouth. She ran her tongue between the gap of his front teeth and slightly giggled. Soon, the kiss became so passionate that Alice had to pull away. She was flushed and breathing heavily, and had a strange desire she'd never had before. She supposed this was what Margret had meant about what happens between people when they love each other. She wanted Tarrant in a way that was extremely frustrating.

Tarrant could see the desire in her eyes, he knew what she wanted. But he also knew that she did not fully understand what was happening to her. He kissed her lightly and whispered, "Sweetling, let's go inside." He picked her up before she could reply and practically ran all the way back to his house. Once in his room he gently laid her on the bed. He laid on his side beside her and began slowly kissing her neck, right at her weak point. She began to breathe very heavily again and finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Tarrant you're driving me insane!" She said in a breathy voice.

"My Alice, will you allow me to pleasure you in ways no other man ever has?"

Alice paused and thought. She knew what he meant; she wasn't that naïve about it. She knew her body was on fire with desire and she needed him _**very**_ badly. "Yes, please Tarrant I want you." She rolled on top of him and starting kissing him again, harder than before.

That was all of the permission Tarrant needed. He gently but firmly pushed her back onto the bed. He attacked her neck again, sucking and slightly biting her sensitive skin. He hesitantly started touching her breast, which caused her to moan loudly. After teasing her for several minutes, he sat her up and took off her dress. She instinctively covered herself with her arms, even though she was still wearing her bra. She blushed a bright red, but Tarrant eased her arms away from her chest.

"Don't hide from me, Beautiful." He softly said, making her blush even more. He began groping her again, the feel of her soft skin making him even harder. He wanted so much to just make animalistic love to her, but knew he couldn't. He kissed her again and took off her bra. Again, she blushed, but it went away when he took one of her nipples in his mouth.

Alice could have screamed when he began to bite her sensitive skin. She had never felt anything like this; it was an exquisite torture. He switched between both breasts and then she felt his hand travel down her stomach.

Her breath almost stopped, and she tensed up, obviously nervous. He kept going until he reached her most private place, which was very _very _wet. He gently slid a finger inside her and began stroking in and out, making her groan in frustration. He moved his whole body down and to her complete surprise she felt him lick her. She gasped in pleasure, but she almost pushed him away. She had never heard of such a thing and felt incredibly violated. But he held her firmly down and continued. She lay back n began to notice it felt absolutely amazing and was soon moaning.

It was music to Tarrant's ears hearing her gasps and moans. He began concentrating on her sensitive bud and when he sucked it into his mouth, she screamed and he felt her cum as he kept licking and sucking her. It lasted at least a minute, and Tarrant grinned with pride as he pulled away and saw her flushed face and heard her heavy breathing. He kissed her full on the lips allowing her to taste herself. She found it odd, but decided it was ok.

Unexpectedly to Tarrant, she flipped him so that he was on his back and stripped all of his clothing off of him. He was pleasantly surprised and groaned as she began lightly stroking him. He almost wondered if maybe she had done this before, as it felt better than anyone else had made him feel. Of course he knew that was definitely not so.

'_He's so big,' she thought, 'and I want it so badly!'_

She instinctively leaned down and licked the head. He practically screamed and she smirked to herself. She slowly took him in her mouth and sucked him hard, making him moan. She kept going faster and harder until she felt him tense up and push her away gently. "Sweetling don't make me yet." She lay beside him and kissed him. His passion for her took over and he rolled on top of her. He began teasing her by rubbing the head of his almost purple erection against her sensitive spot. He was pleased when he felt her grind herself against him and begins to beg.

"Tarrant please, I want you to take me. Please make love to me!"

He touches her face gently. "Sweetling, you know it's going to hurt at first right? But I promise I will be as gentle as possible."

She smiles and nods at him. He slowly entered her and she screamed in pain. It brought tears to his eyes, he did not want to cause her pain. But he reassured her, "Sweetling it will feel better soon, I promise." He continued to slowly move in and out of her, and after a minute he felt her begin to sigh and move her hips with him. He grunted and moved faster, needing as much of her as he could get. The feel of her tightness and the sound of her sweet moans was almost more then he could take.

She felt her muscles tighten inside her as he drove deeper inside her. He sucked her nipples hard and bite them a bit. She felt a burning (in a good way) building in her stomach. He felt so good, she wrapped her legs around him to make him go deeper.

"Uhh Tarrant, go harder!" He obliged and made love to her as hard as he could. He knew he wasn't going to last long like this. But he felt her begin to tremble and tighten around his cock.

"Uhh Tarrant…Uhhhhh….Yess give it to me!" She screamed as she came on him. He too reached his climax and they rode out their ecstasy and finally collapsed. He rolled off her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you so much my Alice."

"I love you too Tarrant." She nuzzled against his neck and fell into a deep sleep. Tarrant soon followed her.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Chapter 5 next :) soo glad i got this story finished, sorry it took so long everyone!


	6. It's On!

The weeks went by and Alice had never been happier. She liked her job in the queen's castle and had tea with her every afternoon. But her favorite time was any spent with her beloved Hatter. The majority of her time was spent with him. Little did she know that her new life was about to be dramatically altered…

The queen smiled to herself. She had been planning this for the last few weeks. Alice had grown closer to her and could no longer stand seeing her and having to hide her feelings. She had to try…for however long it took.

Her sources had told her about Alice & Tarrant's new intimacy and that was the final straw. She planned to tell Alice in her gardens. And, because she is the queen, she **will** get what she wants.

After the weekend when Alice returned to work, the plan started. They went to a particularly secluded place in the gardens. They sat down and she took hold of Alice's hand.

Now Alice knew something was up, she had for weeks. She could feel the queen watching her when she thought Alice wasn't looking. And now, she was in a secluded place, her hand in the queen's; she was nervous and scared. And the queen knew it.

"Why do you fear me?" Her dark eyes stared at Alice. She couldn't respond and Mirana moved closer. "Alice I love you," she stated very matter-of-factly.

Alice stared in shock, and before she could respond, the queen was kissing her full on the mouth. She freaked out and pulled away.

"Mirana, what do you think you are doing?"

Mirana gave Alice a seductive look. "My love, I can show you please beyond anything that foolish hatter can give you."

This infuriated Alice to no end. "Mirana, you are my friend, but I am in love with Tarrant and I do not want anyone else, including you!" Alice stood up and began to run.

"I am your queen; you will be mine Alice Kingsly!"

Alice ran until she arrived home. When she found Tarrant, she collapsed into his arms and began crying.

"Sweetling, what's wrong?" Who has upset my Alice so much?" Alice told him everything. His eyes turned the dangerous red, and he began shouting. "She'll never take you away from me! I lost you once and I refuse to let her have you!"

She grabbed him and held his face in her hands. "Tarrant listen to me!" His eyes began to change back. "My love, you will not lose me. I am yours and you are mind. I'm always yours, forever Tarrant." She kissed him gently and they fell into their passionate embrace. For the night, they pleasured each other and as they fell asleep, neither thought about what had happened. They slept peacefully in each other's arms.

The next morning, the queen went to their house. Tarrant opened the door and was immediately arrested.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He shouted.

"Tarrant Hightop, you are under arrest." The queen calmly said. Alice ran to the door.

"Mirana, what are you doing? Let him go!"

"It's Queen Mirana to you. I told you that you would be mine. I shall indeed let him go, but only if you come with me and leave this madman."

"Never! I love Tarrant!"

"Then say goodbye he's under my command now." And then left with her guards, and Tarrant.

Alice didn't know what to do, so she ran to the hare. She found him and Mally and Chess in the garden.

"Tarrant's been arrested!" she shouted.

"WHAT?" all three shouted.

"Why would Mirana do that?" Mally demanded to know.

Alice again told the story of the day before. Mally burst into rage. "I'll kill her! She had no right! We must save him!"

So, they all started a plan, along with McTwisp. And so it was decided; if Mirana wanted a fight, she would definitely get one.


End file.
